D'aimant a amant
by camael.potter-malfoy
Summary: Eren jeune étudiant à l'université réussi à décrocher un job d'assistant au près du professeur Levi Ackerman, grand physicien … sauf qu'il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qui allait se produire en demandant ce poste …
1. Chapter 1

D'aimant a amant

Résume: Eren jeune étudiant à l'université réussi à décrocher un job d'assistant au près du professeur Levi Ackerman, grand physicien … sauf qu'il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qui allait se produire en demandant ce poste …

Il était 7h du matin quand eren arriva à l'université, il passa dire bonjour à Armin et mikasa avant de se diriger vers le secrétariat :

-« euh … excusez-moi … » la jeune femme se retourna et observa eren

-« je peux vous aider jeune homme ? »

-« oui … est-ce que la réponse pour le job est arrivé ? » la secrétaire pianota sur son clavier et imprima un papier

-« la voici » elle tendit le papier « tous les renseignement y sont … bonne journée »

-« merci beaucoup … » il le prit et se dirigea vers ses amis tout en lisant le papier et se mit à afficher un grand sourire

-« alors ? » Armin fixa eren sourire « à voir ta tête ça ne peut être qu'une bonne réponse ! »

-« évidemment ! » mikasa pris le papier des mains de eren et se mit à lire à haute voix …

-« eren Jager,

Nous avons la joie de vous annoncer que vous avez été acceptez en tant qu'assistant du professeur Levi Ackerman .

Vous êtes attendu mercredi 04/10/2015 à 10h au laboratoire MARIA

Bien à vous

Le directeur Erwin Smith »

-« wow ! Félicitations eren ! Mais attend … ca dit bien mercredi 04 ? … mais c'est aujourd'hui ! »

Eren repris sa lettre et la relis avant de ramasser ses affaires …

-« merde ! Merci Armin salut mikasa ! J'y vais ! »

Et il courut a l'arrêt de bus …9h30… vite il ne lui restait que 30 min pour arriver …

Dans le bus eren pris son carnet et commença à dessiner tout en écoutant ''good Luck'' de Ella Eyre … qu'est-ce qu'il adorait cette chanson … il descendit a son arrêt et alla au laboratoire. Devant les portes eren hésita quelques secondes mais se reprit rapidement et se dirigea vers la responsable

-« euh …bonjour ? » la jeune femme se retourna avec un grand sourire, elle était petite avec des cheveux roux court et de grand yeux noisette ... « je viens pour … » mais eren fut couper par deux mains qui se saisirent de son visage.

-« OH MON DIEU ! » elle rapprocha son visage encore plus « TES YEUX ! ILS SONT MAGNIFIQUES ! » eren, choquer, essaya de reculer mais un homme arriva par derrière et attrapa la rouquine et la recula

-« Petra … évite d'effrayer les nouveaux arrivant … » elle rigola avant de se présenter à eren ainsi que son collègue.

-« désoler ! Je me présente : je suis Petra ralle ravi de te rencontre ! »

-« je suis Jean Kirschtein … tu es la pour quoi petit ? »

Eren regarda choquer Jean, petit ? Lui ? Non mais il mesurait 1m70 ! Ce n'est pas petit ca … si ? Il lui lança un regard noir avant de se tourner vers Petra

-« ravi de vous rencontrer … je suis étudiant en première dans l'université XXX … je suis ici pour … » il chercha dans son sac le papier et le tendu a la jeune femme « le job d'assistant … »

Elle lut le papier et lui fit un grand sourire …

-« mon pauvre … devenir l'assistant de Levi … ou tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend … ou alors ta vraiment des … ! » Petra avait mis sa main pour faire taire jean !

-« désoler eren … ne l'écoute pas c'est un imbécile ! » elle se retourna lança un regard noir a son collègue et regarda sur une liste … « écoute tu vas au dernier étage dans la troisième salle et normalement il est la … »

Il les remercia et monta, au fil des étages il commençait à stresser … qu'est-ce qu'y l'attendait … a quoi pouvait-il bien ressembler ? Il arriva devant la salle et toqua … tiens ? Il toqua de nouveaux …

-« oui, entrez … »

Eren, les mains tremblante ouvrit la porte et tomba sur un homme, plus grand que lui, ses cheveux noir qui lui tombait sur le visage et qui était raser su le bas, il se retourna et le regarda … des yeux bleu … si beau …

-« tu veux quoi le gamin ? »

Aïe ! Tout ce que eren trouvait beau en lui s'envola en quelques secondes …

-« je suis venu pour le job d'assistant monsieur … »

Il fit une grimace et se leva en e dirigeant vers eren … il était plus grand … 1m80 … sa y est ce professeur commençait déjà à l'énerver …

-« oh … alors c'est toi … » il rapprocha son visage si près de celui d'eren que celui-ci ne peut s'empêcher de légèrement rougir …

-« MAIS ! … pourquoi vous … » il essaya de reculer et se cogna conte le mur avec Levi devant lui qui afficha un sourire sadique.

-« je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser gamin … »

Mais dans quoi c'était-il fourrer encore …


	2. Chapter 2

D'aimant a amant

Résume: Eren jeune étudiant à l'université réussi à décrocher un job d'assistant au près du professeur Levi Ackerman, grand physicien … sauf qu'il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qui allait se produire en demandant ce poste …

Eren se mit à courir à toute vitesse se faufilant entre les passants évitant de les bousculer car, ce matin-là par sa plus grande chance, son réveil n'avait pas sonner ! non seulement il ne c'était pas réveiller a temps mais en plus il avait raté son bus et n'avait pas déjeuner !

Il arriva enfin en face du laboratoire et couru jusqu'à la réception. Petra leva la tête de ces papiers et se mit a sourire en voyant eren essouffler devant elle

-« les retards et toi c'est une grande histoire d'amour dis donc ! » ricana-t-elle

-« Petraaaaa je te jure que je ne le fait pas exprès ! j'ai » il n'arriva pas à continuer sa phrase que son amie se mit à rire.

Levi était dans son bureau en train de travailler, enfin, plus en train de vérifier l'heure toute les secondes ! après quelques minutes il entendit Petra rire et décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait, mais alors qu'il se trouvait dans les escaliers il s'arrêta les yeux écarquiller.

La devant Petra, Eren essouffler les joues rougies et légèrement en sueur, mon dieu il voulait allez l'attraper et l'emmener chez lui pour-

-« HEUM ! »

Levi sursauta et se retourna pour voir Erwin

-« je peux savoir c'est quoi ton problème ? tu m'as saisie ! »

-« oh levi, tu sais comme moi que si je ne t'avais pas sortie de ton fantasme tu aurais dû allez prendre une douche bien froide ! »

-« je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles »

-« oh que si » il se pencha et chuchota a Levi « tu sais que ce n'est qu'un étudiant ? quel vilain garçons tu es ! » il rigola en reculant en voyant Levi se retourner près a lui en mettre une »

-« CONTINUE COMME CA ET TU VAS CE QUE LE VILAIN GARCONS VA TE FAIRE ! »

-« vilain … garçons ? »

Il s'arrêta net en entendant la voix de Eren derrière lui, et merde. Il se retourna regarda son assistant le plus normalement possible

-« tu as vu l'heure Eren ? tu es en retard ! va nettoyer tous les ustensiles et stérilise les dépêche-toi ! »

Eren fronça les sourcils et monta les escaliers deux par deux, « mais quel con », pensa Eren. Il avait eu deux minutes de retard c'est tout DEUX MINUTES mais comme monsieur s'amusait avec le directeur il avait préféré attendre BAH LA PROCHAINE IL FERA MEME PAS ATTENTION A LUI TIENT ! Il prit les ustensiles et partie dans la salle où se trouvait le stérilisateur et commença à nettoyer tout en râlant et marmonnant.

Levi soupira un coup et se dirigea vers son bureau

-« ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il va craquer pour toi c'est sur » ricana Erwin tout en redescendant.

Levi grogna ? cela ne le regardait absolument pas c'était son problème ! Il s'arrêta devant la salle ou se trouvait eren il se prit a le fixer quelques secondes et repartit ? une fois à son bureau il tapota avec son crayon sur ses feuilles perdu dans ses penses et soupira.

Il mit sa blouse blanche et continua ses expériences simplement.

Eren s'étira en descendant les escaliers, il était déjà 19h, il devrait sans doute se dépêcher il avait un rendez-vous avec mikasa et Armin mais la fatigue prenait de plus en plus le dessus au pire des cas ils les appelleraient pour dire qu'il ne pourrait pas venir ?

Mmmh non cela faisait une semaine qu'il annulait tout ça aurait tellement énerver mikasa s'il recommençait qu'elle serait capable de le tuer et ça, son patron s'en chargeait assez bien !

Il enfourna son vélo et alla rejoindre ses amis dans le bar qu'ils fréquentaient toujours le « maria »

-« EREN ! enfin dit on a cru que tu annulerais de nouveau ! »

Mikasa souria simplement en lui faisant une place, toute la soirée ils parlèrent et rirent autour d'une bière.

-« mais attend tu ne te rappel vraiment plus de levi ? »

-« je te promet mikasa je ne vois absolument pas ou j'aurais pu le voir »

-« mais eren » armin déposa sa bière « il était en dernière année quand nous on était en première c'est le cousin de mikasa »

-« PARDON ? »

A suivre …


End file.
